It's Complicated
by Nepsotic
Summary: Takes place after the film but before they have kids. Jewels life is getting harder and harder as  she is'nt with Blu. But one day a mysterious stranger shows up and saves her life, and nothing will ever be the same again...
1. Unfriendly Visitors

**It's Complicated**

_So here's the first chapter of my first story, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome,_

_hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 1: Unfriendly Visitors

Jewel opened her eyes to find Blu's unconscious face right in hers. She sighed

as she pushed him off her gently.

"Blu... Blu!" She rasped, still half asleep.

"Wha.. what?" Blu replied in the same sleepy voice as he forced open his eyes.

"What is it Jewel?"

"Will you go and get breakfast today? I don't feel to good" Jewel said, rubbing her stomach.

"Why, what's up?" Blu began to look concerned.

"Oh it's not a big deal, i just feel a little sick, I'll be fine after I've had

something to eat" Jewel explained as she rubbed her head.

"Okay then, just gimme a minute while I wake up"

"Alright" Said Jewel as she laid her head back down and shut her eyes. Blu

looked at her for a minute before standing up and stretching out his wings and

yawning.

"Um, hey Jewel?" Blu asked nervously.

"Do you want to feel how hard I can punch?" Came Jewels muffled reply.

"Okay then, I'll leave you" Blu laughed before spreading his wings and launching

himself into the sky.

Not too long after Blu left did Jewel awake from her slumber. she stood up and slowly shuffled to the entrance of her tree hollow and plonked herself down on a branch close to it.

Everything seemed so peaceful. It was amazing how quickly the atmosphere could

Change with the call of other birds getting on with their lives and the gentle rustle of leaves in the trees. She sighed, her life was no longer simple and free.

She did not love Blu.

And Blu knew this, they weren't together, it took Jewel so long to explain that what happened after he jumped out of the plane… that was in the heat of the moment, they were just den mates, nothing more, no matter how hard Blu wished, she had let him down gently, but he was just too overprotective. It annoyed her. She knew he was just trying to be kind and caring and she knew that he was desperately trying to earn her love, but she just wanted independence. Maybe one day she would be able to say 'I love you Blu', and mean it, but she never believed that she would, Blu was just her friend. She hoped it would stay that way.

At that moment she looked up in shock at three bulky, sinister looking Hyacinth Macaws diving towards her. She attempted to jump out of the way but failed, and was grasped by the largest Macaw and dragged into her own den. As the two other smaller Hyacinth Macaws entered the den, Jewel was flung against the wall by the one grasping her. But he then walked up to her and grasped her talons with his own and pressed his wings against hers, pinning her to the ground.

"Hey there sexy", he whispered in a chilling tone.

"Get off me you little bastard!" Jewel spat.

"Whoa there, she's feisty isn't she?" the macaw laughed.

"What do you want?" Jewel asked, in a nervous yet strong voice.

"Well what else would I want with a babe like you? In short, I'm gonna fuck you", Said the Macaw with a sinister smile on his face.

"Ugh you freak! Get away from me!" Jewels feeble attempts just excited the macaw. He pressed his body against Jewels and prepared to penetrate.

"Help me! Someone help me! Please…" Jewel cried, but it was no use, the macaw started to thrust his hips, and he began to lick Jewels neck as he did, moaning with pleasure.

"No!.. help!" Jewels cries faded as she began to weep.

The Macaw went faster, and faster, and faster, but just then, the two macaws guarding the entrance were flung into the wall of the other side of the den as another bird entered with force.

"What the fuck?" The Macaw on top of Jewel looked around but didn't stop thrusting as he was about to climax.

"H… Help, M.. Mee!" Jewel stuttered, but the mysterious bird was already one step ahead of her. He quickly ran over to Jewel and smashed the bird off of her with his powerful wings before the bird was able to climax.

Jewel was to breathless to thank him. She couldn't tell the colour of his feathers or what he looked like because he was wearing a black protective suit with a tinted mask, Jewel had no idea where he would get such a thing, but one thing was for sure, he clearly didn't want anyone to know his identity.

The mysterious bird held out his talon to Jewel but noticed one of the two smaller Macaws stirring, so he placed his talon on the ground, curled his covered wingtip, spun round and punched him in the face.

He then turned round and again offered Jewel his gloved talon. She grasped it with her own and shakily stood up.

"Wh… Who are you?" She managed.

There was no reply.

The masked figure just turned around and jumped out of the den.

Jewel walked over to the two smaller birds and pushed them out of the den one by one, they fell to the ground with a thud. she then walked over to the largest Macaw, he was stirring and then opened his eyes at the sight of Jewels raised talon, it was brought down onto his face and deeply pulled across his tender flesh.

"Gah! You bitch!" He exclaimed as the red stream of liquid trickled down his beak.

Jewel did the same to him as what she did to the other two smaller Macaws, pushed him out of the den, but when he landed, his neck made a popping noise, signalling his death. Jewel did not care however, she was just traumatized. She walked back into her den, fury plastered onto her face, sat down and wrapped her wings around her knees.

It wasn't long after when Blu returned with some berries wrapped in a leaf. He saw Jewels state and suddenly dropped the bundle.

"Jewel! Jewel… what's wrong… Jewel?"

"Fuck off!" Blu was cut off by Jewels incredibly harsh tone. He stepped back with surprise and worry on his face.

"I was raped okay! Some bastard tried to fuck me!" Blu's worry turned to shock.

"What! Are you okay?" He exclaimed.

"Do I look okay? Do I look okay to you Blu?" Jewel spat.

"I'm Sorry, Jewel, I… I just want to help you…" Blu started.

"Well you can fuck off! You're too late! Someone already has! The one time I needed you and where the hell were you Blu?" Blu started to tear up.

"I'm… I'm sorry… who helped you?" Blu stuttered.

"I don't know some random guy in a mask, does it matter? Whoever the hell he is he's certainly a lot more useful than you ever were!" Blu looked down and silently cried. How could he be so stupid? The one chance he could prove his love to Jewel, and some other bird already took it away from him. He was never going to win Jewel over now!

"Males!" Jewel scoffed.

"all you all want to do is shag me! Even you!" Jewels words just now finally made Blu crack. He spread his wings and flew out of the den, bursting into tears as he did.

Jewel looked after him, she knew she had been way to harsh on him, it wasn't his fault what happened. She decided to go after him. She sighed.

"Blu! Wait!"

_Well, that's it for the first chapter! Sorry if I went into to much detail in the rape part, I just wanted it to be realistic and human-like (if that doesn't sound weird)_

_I'll try to update ASAP but I don't know how long it will take, preferably within three days._

_Make sure you review, more reviews=faster update! _

_Thanks!_


	2. Nathan

_Anyway here's chapter two, sorry if it's a little shorter than expected, but it was a prettty fast update! _

Chapter Two: Nathan

Jewel launched herself out of the hollow in an attempt to catch up with Blu.

"Hey Blu! I'm sorry! Slow down!" Blu turned round and landed on a nearby branch. Jewel landed next to him.

"Look Jewel, if you want me out of the way… I'll leave" Blu said, staring at the ground.

"Blu, of course I don't, but for gods sake you have to understand where I'm coming from… it made me feel like shit! I'm not a slag!" Jewel screamed with tears in her eyes.

"Jewel, Jewel, calm down! I know your not, how on earth could you think that?"

"Take a wild guess Blu!"

"Hey, its okay, It wasn't your fault, Jewel. Come on, lets go home" Blu said, taking Jewels wing, and taking to the sky.

When they got to the hollow, they were in for a shock.

There was a strange scarlet Macaw searching around their den and messing up their nest.

"Hey! Who the hell are you? Get out of here!" Jewel said as she flailed her wings at the intruder.

"Alright touchy, just having a little sniff around" The Macaw had an Irish accent.

"Why? And why have you got an Irish accent?" Blu asked curiously.

"Because I heard screams coming from here, and as for the Irish thing, Should we be getting that personal? Okay, I was raised in Ireland, I was recently brought over to my hometown, how come your American, weird guy?" He asked Blu.

Blu and Jewel stared at him.

"Just get out of here!" Jewel snapped.

"Alright! Easy… well, maybe not so easy." The Scarlet bird winked at Jewel. Blu's jaw dropped as Jewel walked up to the intruder and slapped him across the face.

"Ow! Okay I'm going!" The macaw jumped out of the entrance but then flew straight down with a shocked face.

"Oh shit!" Jewel cursed.

"What is it?" Blu asked.

"Just stay here!" Jewel said before following the Macaw, Blu obeyed.

At the bottom of the tree, Jewel was met with a very shocked Macaw looking down at a dead body.

"Look, its not what it seems, he was a bad guy!" Jewel explained.

"Oh, well then its ok! No problem! Pizza hut anyone? Your both freaks! Get away from me!" The bird tried to fly off but his face was met with Jewels curled wingtip before it could.

The scarlet macaw opened his eyes. He tried to open his wings, he couldn't, he tried to flex his foot, he couldn't. he looked down at his body to find it was tied up in vines. He looked at his surroundings, it was the same place he was in a few moments ago, and in front of him were the two Spix macaws.

"Hey! Its you! Gah!" he spat as he noticed the dead body next to him.

"look, I'm sorry about this pal, there's just a few things we need to discuss." Blu explained calmly but with a worried look on his face, whilst Jewel on the other hand, was definitely not calm.

"listen you little prick! If you tell anyone about this, we will track you down and…" Jewel was cut off by Blu.

"Hey Jewel that's a little harsh don't you think?" Blu asked, but then flinched as Jewel spun round to face him.

"Listen Blu! We are gonna be in so much shi… Okay. Okay your right I'm sorry. I'm sorry to you to… erm?" she gave the Irish Macaw a questioning look.

"Nathan. Hey weird guy, how come you get a sexy bird in your wings and I'm left alone?" Jewel spun round and again slapped Nathan.

"Ow! Stop hitting me!" Nathan exclaimed.

"I'm NOT a slag!" Jewel spat.

"Never said you were!" silence followed.

"Now would one of you mind untying me?"

"As long as you promise not to tell anyone" Blu nervously replied.

"Hey, I'm goin nowhere" Nathan replied nonchalantly.

"what are you talking about?" Jewel asked, confused.

"Well my mum thought I was dead you see. So I come home, my mums all like, Aghrr! And I'm like, I'm immortal! Face plants into the wall, there's blood everywhere, it was hilarious!" Nathan laughed.

"Is she alright?" Jewel asked, concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, she's fine… apart from the whole… face. Anyway she kicked me out, completely hates me for leaving her, so I figure I'll crash here, clearly that's okay with you and the weird guy?" Nathan asked.

"No. I'm sorry, you can't, There's a lot of stuff going on and we need the place to ourselves." Jewel explained.

"Jewel, I think he could stay for a couple of days, its not a big deal, right?" Blu asked.

"But we don't even know you."

"Well, I was caught by poachers, sold in Ireland, found again by some hippies, and brought back here. There. Now you know me." Nathan finished.

"A few days, until you find somewhere else." Jewel said as she bent down to untie Nathan.

"So, what's the deal with you and that dead guy?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter, just forget it" Said Jewel as she tossed the vine out of the hollow.

"Oh, so you've just killed a guy and tied me up but I should just forget it, okay. So weird guy, why'd you kill him, did he figure out you're a messed up pervert?" Nathan asked with a smile on his face.

"I'm not a pervert" Blu said, surprisingly calm, but silently getting more and more annoyed.

"look do you want to stay here or not?" asked Jewel, also getting annoyed.

"to be honest, I'm not sure I want to stay with a couple of psychotic murderers, but I guess it'll be fine, you couldn't kill a guy with these good looks" Nathan said as he slid his wingtip down his face, as if to say, here it is!

Jewel walked off into another part of the hollow curtained off by leaves. Blu decided to go to his part of the hollow and catch some more sleep.

"Hey, if your staying here, just… don't mess anything up", Blu warned before disappearing behind his curtain of leaves.

It wasn't too long after Blu fell asleep did he wake to what sounded like cries for help coming from the other side of the hollow.

"Jewel?" Blu said nervously, almost a whisper.

"Jewel are you okay?" He said as he pushed back the curtain of leaves. He looked around to find Nathan was nowhere to be seen. The cries continued from Jewels side of the hollow, Blu didn't hesitate, he ran over and pulled back the leaves, and to his horror, Nathan was on top of Jewel.

_Sorry if that chapter was a little boring, I just wanted to build up Nathans character, and if you haven't already figured it out yet, this story is a sort of Rio/Misfits crossover, but I didn't want to put it in that section because its not a huge crossover, its just a bit of the Misfits storyline mixed in with Rio, and no one would see it, if you don't know what Misfits if then it doesn't matter to be honest._

_Remember: More Reviews=Faster Updates!_


	3. Second Encounter

_No authors notes today… except of course this._

Chapter 3: Second Encounter

Jewel wasn't being attacked at all. After Blu realised what was happening, and a few awkward moments of silence and staring, he spoke up.

"Okay, erm.. WH… WHAT?" He exclaimed after clearing his throat.

"Look Blu.." Jewel's worried voice was cut off by Nathan.

"Hey, Hey it's okay, I'll handle this" Jewel stared at him with an angry look but let him continue.

"Look, pal, mate, buddy… It's not like you were ever gonna bang her anyway" Nathan said, matter-of-factly, Jewel face palmed (Or winged, whatever works for ya). Blu's jaw dropped wider, and he held up his wing.

"Hey, I happen, to be a very respected bird around here, and you know…" Nathan cut him off with a scoff.

"Typical Rio, Respects a suspected paedophile, yet doesn't do anything about all the poachers and shit?"

Blu would of liked to punch his lights out there and then, but remembered Jewel, how would she react? First she hated him, next she was doing him!

"I'm NOT, a paedophile" remarked Blu.

"Hey I'm not judging!"

"Jewel, can, can I speak to you for a sec?" Blu asked, calm, but still not taking his furious eyes of Nathans smug but strangely friendly ones.

"Yeah… no problem Blu" The pair walked into Blu's corner and pulled forward the leaves.

"He has to go!" Blu whispered loudly to jewel, then they heard Nathan speak.

"I'm Out here but I'm not deaf" Blu turned back to Jewel.

"Look Blu, everything that's happened now… its just been all… mental! I don't know why I slept with him…" Jewel sighed as she sat down. Blu joined her.

"it's just that… I've been so stressed…" Jewel placed her head in her wings.

"Why are you confessing to me? Like he said, we're not… we're not together…" Said Blu as he stared towards the ground. Jewel put her wing around him, surprised at the gesture, he brightened up.

"No, but we're friends" Jewel said with a smile.

"And you can't deny, he's a charming bird… when he's not being a dick that is.

"So he's never a charming bird then?"! Blu quickly responded. They both giggled, but then Jewel's face turned serious.

"Blu, he is a bit weird but…" Jewel was cut off.

"A bit?"

"Yes but that's what I'm saying, all he's had for the past 11 years is, well, girls, no family, no real friends"

"Can't imagine why" Blu retorted.

"How do you know its 11 anyway?"

"He told me that's how old he is, apparently he was taken from here when he was a only a few months old. Anyway, what I'm saying is… we need to help him, you know, get back on his feet"

"Gonna have a tough job after what I heard in there" Blu mumbled

"What?"

"Nothing"

Jewel pulled back the leaves to find Nathan sitting not so far away staring at the entrance.

"Oh, back are ya? Listen you two are screwed! Someone gave me this." Nathan handed Jewel a piece of A6 paper.

"Oh my god… Where did you get this?" Jewel snapped.

"Some guy in a padded suit, but I'd hurry though, he was a quick little bastard!"

"What is it, Jewel?" Blu asked, but looked up to find jewel bolting out the entrance, he soon followed.

"Jewel!" he shouted as he slipped through the hole.

"I'm not missing this!" Exclaimed Nathan as he followed Blu.

"Jewel!" Blu shouted as he caught up to Jewel.

"Shh!" Jewel snapped.

"He doesn't know we're following him, maybe we can find out where he lives."

"Oh good idea" Blu complimented as Nathan caught up.

"Nathan be quiet or go back! We're gonna find out where this guy lives" Jewel explained.

"I'm not going back, babe, I've seen this guy around too, he saved me from a raptor, he's a little bastard!" Nathan said.

"Fine, and I'm not your babe!" The three stealthily followed the mysterious bird.

They hung back a bit, and spotted the bird going into a tree hollow. So they approached…

They had to round a few trees and corners to reach the one the bird went in, and when they got there, he wasn't there.

"Well, that was a waste of time" Jewel remarked.

"Oh no it wasn't" Nathan replied,

"What do you mean?"

"I'm gonna take a shit in his nest"

"I really, don't think that's a good idea." Blu remarked.

"Well he shouldn't be interfering with our lives, besides, they did it in The Godfather"

There was a silence before Blu replied slowly.

"They put a horses head in the bed."

There was another silence.

"Oh well" Nathan shrugged as he squatted down over the nest.

"Oh god" Said Jewel as Nathan Grimaced, they both turned around to search through the belongings of the bird while Nathan was groaning behind them.

"Hang on a second…"

"What?" Blu asked, Nathan was still heaving.

"This is all girls stuff, I mean look at this leaf, only a girl would wear this" Jewel held out a beautiful purple looking leaf.

"This isn't his home, he must've known we were following him" Blu figured.

"Awe, are you kidding? Damn… I shat in the wrong nest…"

"Come on, we better go" Blu suggested, the two agreed, and they flew back to the nest, and they were all being watched…

_Back At The Hollow…_

"Hey Jewel, what was the piece of paper he gave us?" Blu asked, Jewel sighed as she handed him the piece of paper which had the words, "I KNOW" written at the bottom, and above them, an image of the dead bird…

_Sorry, I know it was a short chapter, but there it is, I probably wont update now for about a week or maybe longer, so I'll leave you guys hanging…_

_Remember - More Reviews=Faster Update_

_Peace-_


	4. Bury Your Problems

AN: sorry for the MASSIVE wait, but I wrote the whole of part 2 (the next three chapters, and trust me, some of them are really long, one of them has 3 parts to it!) without uploading anything, so you've got them to look forward to so you shouldn't be too annoyed with me, plus, this is an extra long chapter, (1853 words to be exact, that's about 80% more than I normally do!) here we go!

PS: I haven't been on this site long, only about a month, so I would like to know, how do you check how many hits your story has? Tell me in a review, thanks!

It's Complicated: Part II

Chapter 4: Burying Your Problems

Behind the tree, Blu, Jewel and Nathan were burying the body of the dead rapist.

"Jewel I just don't understand why we cant come clean, after all it was self defence" Blu suggested.

"No but Blu, he was pretty much unconscious, that's murder," Jewel explained.

"Whoa! You didn't tell me that!" Blu exclaimed

"Come on, lets just get this done with"

"Hey do you think that girl will be mad I shat in her bed?" Nathan asked as he dragged the body wrapped in leaves to the hole.

"I would of thought so" Blu remarked

Nathan inched closer to Jewel and asked;

"So are we alright then, you know, with me slipping you the finger?" Jewel noticed Blu's face turn red with anger even though he tried to hide it, he moved slightly away from the other two. Jewel turned back to Nathan and replied;

"Ugh… I don't even wanna think about it", Then Jewel too moved slightly away from him.

Nathan scraped away more dirt with his talon before he heard a noise.

"Hey… do you here that?" He asked.

"What?" Jewel replied.

"Oh yeah I hear it" Blu commented.

"It sounds like- Screaming"

Blu was right, the screaming got louder and louder before it was cut off sharply.

"Oh god… maybe we should see what's going on" Jewel suggested.

"what about the body?"

"Oh yeah, your right Blu… why don't you stay here and we'll go-"

Jewel was cut off as a young African Gray plopped onto the ground in front of her, she didn't seemed injured by the fall, so she had only fell a very short distance, maybe a couple of feet.

Blu ran up to it and placed his wing on it's chest.

"Hey, are you ok?"

The parrot, which was a female, simply lifted her wing and pointed with a feather to the sky, where she was staring. The three Macaws looked up in shock at the sight of the familiar hero-like bird flying away.

"Hey! Get back here, you prick! You can't just leave this mental here with us! OI!" Nathan shouted, but the masked bird simply just continued flying, without looking back.

"So what happened there?" Blu asked in a soothing voice.

"Well… I, I was just flying out of the tree I'm staying in, to find some flower petals or something to make the place smell a little nicer, because I found that some insolent fool had crapped in my nest!" Blu and Jewel turned their attention to Nathan, who slightly backed away slowly. Blu turned back to the African Gray Parrot whom he now had resting in his wings.

"Go on" He urged in the same soothing voice.

"Well, I wasn't too far from my tree when two large Hyacinth Macaws appeared, and one of them smashed into me, knocking me out of the air, I had an idea of what they wanted with me, so I started flying for my life and screaming for help.

Just when the two Macaws were catching up, a bird in a black suit appeared out of nowhere, I thought my life was over, that he was one of them, but I was wrong, he flew up to one of them and grasped it around its neck, he threw it towards the ground but the other one was catching up to me, so the bird in the suit grabbed me and brought me here, he must trust you a lot." The parrot figured.

"Yeah… hey hang on, you said that other bird was still chasing you…" Blu remembered, and Jewel's eyes widened.

"We'd better take her to our den, quick!" she said.

"Oh thank you so much, I think one of them Macaws damaged my wing when he banged into me, it hurts a bit, but I think I can manage, where is your den?"

"Follow me, I'll show you" Blu offered, he gestured for the bird to follow before he took flight, the African Gray obeyed.

"Jesus Christ, Jewel! A _fourth _bird in the den?" Jewel turned round to face Nathan.

"Well hopefully she wont _be _in the den."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, she's not staying, I'm going to take her to Tulio before tonight, she can recover there, we've already got you, we can't take another one in, it's not a hostel."

"Oh, ok, now lets put this fat bastard six feet under"

After burying the body, Jewel and Nathan flew into the den to see Blu tending to the new bird as if he were a doctor.

"Wow" Nathan remarked.

"Blu's her bitch"

"_Her _name, is Sheva, she's African" Blu responded.

"Wow, you got yourself an African chick. I've slept with loads of African chicks"

Jewel and Blu's jaws gaped in horror at what he just said, even Sheva turned round with a disgusted look on her face. After Nathan figured out what they thought he said, he quickly corrected it.

"No! Not those chicks, you sick perverts!"

"Who are you people?" Sheva asked.

"Sorry, I'm Jewel, and this over here is Nathan" She gestured to Nathan, who was checking out his thighs.

"Ugh…" Jewel grunted.

"You're a strange group…" Sheva remarked.

"Tell me about it" Jewel replied.

"So Jewel, did you see that Macaw?" Sheva wondered.

"No… but come to think of it… it gives me an idea. I'll be right back! On NO circumstances follow me!" Jewel said with a stern look, before swooping out of the den.

Nathan remarked:

"She must be on her period"

Jewel had flew a safe distance from her den before she decided to start shouting.

"OI! Where are you, you Hyacinth little dick! HEY!"

She soon got what she needed, the Hyacinth Macaw from earlier and probably the same one who wanted to get Sheva appeared in front of her.

"Oh, well if it isn't the BITCH who killed Javier! I'm gonna have some fun, now!" Jewel backed off slowly and looked up at the sky expectantly.

"Come on then, save me, you dick!" No one appeared, and while Jewel was distracted, the Macaw flew at her at high speeds and rammed his head into her chest.

"Gah!" Jewel managed before she began the twenty foot descent down to the ground.

She hit the floor with a 'thud', and heard victorious laughter coming from the crazy Hyacinth Macaw.

She then noticed the masked figure smashing the bird into a tree.

'Bit late, don't ya' think?' she thought, before everything went black…

Blu and Sheva were sat on a branch outside the den watching the sunset, Nathan walked up to them.

"Alright, if you two shagbirds don't mind, I'm gonna go out for a little evening fly. You know, stretch my wings, get some air to my cock to get ready for _my _next shag"

"Okay then, see ya'" Blu had become accustomed to Nathans taunts now, Sheva however, had never seen anything like it.

"How can you let him treat you like that, Blu?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm used to it, it's just his personality, he doesn't mean to be offensive… at least I don't think he does…" Blu looked into Sheva's eyes, and she looked back deeply into his eyes, and they moved closer and closer together.

Nathan landed on a tree near Rafael's nest, the toucan noticed Nathan shortly after.

"Hey. Hey, you! What's your name again?" Rafael asked in a whisper when he got closer to Nathan, another Scarlet macaw followed him.

"Oh it's the guy with the huge nose! How ya' doin miss Streisand?"

"Be quiet… Nathan wasn't it? The kids are asleep."

"What do you want?" Nathan asked.

"someone's been looking for you…" Rafael gestured to the Scarlet Macaw, Nathan looked at it in confusion.

Blu tasted Sheva's tongue, her wings were ruffling his head feathers as she tried to get the most of him as she possibly could, they both moved their heads side to side aggressively to savour more of each others mouth.

Jewel opened her eyes, she was surrounded in mud, but she could see perfectly well, she then noticed the flashlights placed all around, and knew she was underground.

She stood up and noticed how big the place was, it looked like there were many separate rooms. She looked at the walls to find lots of pictures of Blu, Nathan, and herself, all taken from sneaky angles, like behind trees and from under logs, as if they were being spied on. There was also a large number of digital clocks around, all with different times on, and counting down. Then Jewel moved her head around and looked at a small nest in the corner, splayed out on it, was the mysterious birds suit.

Nathan stared at Rafael.

"What are you talking about Barbara?" Nathan asked him.

"I think Jake can speak for himself" Rafael gestured to Jake, and he began to speak.

"Listen, Nathan" Jake also had an Irish accent, which made Nathan confused.

"I'm your Brother"

….TO BE CONTINUED

They moaned with pleasure. Blu pressed his body closer to hers as she wrapped her legs around him. Still kissing, they lay down and he rolled on top of her, and prepared to do something he never thought he would get to do, but would this ruin his chance with Jewel?

….TO BE CONTINUED

Jewel looked around in confusion, she then figured out that this would be the day she found out who the bird in the suit was… she turned around in surprise as a very familiar face appeared behind her.

….TO BE CONTINUED

**AN: HAHAHAHA! A TRIPLE CLIFFHANGER! **

**Well if that isn't a way to keep people reading then I don't know what is.**

**Even though I do have the next two chapters written, I wont be releasing them straight away like last time because that would render my incredible triple cliffhanger pointless, so I'll just leave you guys to ponder over it for the next few days, **

**Nathan has a brother?**

**Will Blu shag the African girl?**

**(the big one) Who is the masked bird?**

**Find out… **

**NEXT TIME: **

"**what the FUCK?**

**since when did you go around**

**dressin in suits and being all**

**superhero-y?"**

"**Bu- well how's that even possible?" **

"**We've got the same dad"**

"**Look, Blu, I didn't come over here permanently**

**I'm going home tomorrow… I'm sorry"**

**(Insert Doctor Who theme here)**

**REVIEW NOW! DO IT NOW! BEFORE I- well there's nothing I can do, but still, please review!**

**(for the record, if you want to know for some bizarre reason, there are 5377 words in this story so far)**

**-Nathan**


	5. I Didn't See This Coming: Part I

I never saw this coming

PART I

Nathan stared at Rafael.

"What are you talking about Barbara?" Nathan asked him.

"I think Jake can speak for himself" Rafael gestured to Jake, and he began to speak.

"Listen, Nathan" Jake also had an Irish accent, which made Nathan confused.

"I'm your Brother"

"I don't have a brother" Nathan replied.

"You do now" Jake said with a smile.

"Bu- well how's that even possible?" Nathan asked, confused.

"We've got the same dad."

"Then how come your in the same situation I'm in?" Jake looked confused.

"I mean, we're both Irish, and now we're both in Brazil?"

"Oh, I was on the same plane as you, I didn't recognise you until you were offloaded, well, dad recognised you, he was in my cage, but… he didn't make it" Jake looked down at the ground.

"Oh well, I didn't even know him, its not like I give a shit, he abandoned me, hey how about we go down to the club together, two brothers?"

"Alright"

They moaned with pleasure. Blu pressed his body closer to hers as she wrapped her legs around him. Still kissing, they lay down and he rolled on top of her, and prepared to do something he never thought he would get to do, but suddenly he was stopped in his tracks.

"Blu, wait" Blu parted from Sheva.

"What is it, Sheva?"

"This isn't right" Sheva replied.

"Oh yeah, your right! I'm glad you remembered, I'll go fetch a leaf!" Blu said enthusiastically.

"No, No. What I mean is… we're not meant for each other…"

"What makes you say that?" Blu asked, slightly disappointed.

"Well, your blatantly obvious infatuation with Jewel for one thing"

"Well yeah, but when I told you about all that, you told me to move on, so that's what I'm doing." Blu explained.

"I know, but I think if you truly love Jewel, if you really believe in yourself… you can get her."

"You think so?" Blu asked, brightening up.

"Of course, it may take some time, but it will be worth it. And I wouldn't want to get in he way of that"

"your right. And thank you. Thank you for being so great, I hope it hasn't spoiled our friendship, friends?"

Blu asked, as he held out his talons, but Sheva didn't accept.

"Look, Blu, I didn't come over here permanently. I'm going home tomorrow… I'm sorry"

"No, hey, it's my fault-" Blu was cut off by a kiss from Sheva.

"Something to remember me by" She said when they parted, Blu smiled before he embraced her.

Jewel looked around in confusion, she then figured out that this would be the day she found out who the bird in the suit was… she turned around in surprise as a very familiar face appeared behind her.

"what the FUCK? since when did you go around dressin in suits and being all superhero-y?" Jewel asked.

"Ever since I travelled back from the future" Blu replied.

_AN: Ok, let me just get this straight, this isn't a full chapter, this is part I of a III part chapter, every part of __I never saw this coming__ will have about 500 words In it._

_Now be a good girl and REEVVIIIEEWWW!_

_-Nathan_


	6. I Didn't See This Coming: Part II

I Never Saw This Coming

PART II

"Well, how about for your final night, Sheva, we hit the club?" Blu asked.

"Sounds like a plan" Sheva said with a smile.

"Well technically it is some sort of plan although-"

"Ah, shut up!" He was cut off by Sheva who playfully wrapped one wing around him tight and ran off the branch, soon the pair were soaring through the air.

While flying over Rafael's tree, Blu spotted Nathan and another bird talking to him, so they decided to have a look.

"Ok then, see you later, Barbara, have a good night" Nathan waved before he noticed Blu and Sheva getting closer.

"Hey Ruffles, wait, here come the shagbirds" Said Nathan as he pointed to the sky, Rafael looked up in that direction and saw Blu and another bird coming in to land.

"Ahh, hey, Blu, who's this?" Welcomed Rafael.

"Hey Raffy, I see you met my sort of… friend, Nathan, and this here's Sheva, it's her last night here in Rio so I'm taking her to the samba club for a memorable night, join us if you want" Blu offered.

"Sorry, buddy, I can't, gotta get some sleep. But these two are going" Rafael gestured towards Nathan and Jake.

"Ok, then we'll go with you guys, catch you round, Raffy." they waved goodbye, and on the way to the club, Nathan had explained about the brother situation.

"since when did you go around dressin in suits and being all superhero-y?" Jewel asked, shocked.

"Ever since I travelled back from the future" Blu replied

"Oh, did you?" Came Jewel's sarcastic unconvinced reply.

"Yes" Blu replied so calmly and with such a straight face that Jewel just knew he was telling the truth.

There was a long silence, and Jewel took in what she was hearing.

"Wha… so, how does this all work?" Jewel asked nervously.

"There's the Blu you know, then there's the future Blu- Me." He didn't seem like the Blu Jewel knew, he was confident, strong, and was far from the nervous socially awkward bird Jewel knew him as.

Jewel laughed slightly.

"Your completely different" Blu smiled.

"A lot happens between now and then" He said.

"What's with all the clocks and the photos?"

"certain things have to happen at certain times, I'm here to make sure they do." Blu said quietly as he walked up to Jewel and gently caressed her head with his wing, she looked into his eyes.

"I should go…" she said as she turned around to the opening of the hollow.

"No matter what happens" Blu called out when she was nearing the exit, she turned round and looked at him.

"You can never tell Blu I'm him, not Nathan, not Sheva, not anybody." Jewel nodded before flying out of the exit, which was hidden by brambles and bushes.

Blu looked out after her, and said quietly as if she were still in the room:

"There are much darker times to come…"

REVIEWW!

-Nathan


	7. I Didn't See This Coming: Part III

**Nathan:**_** watch out, one use of very bad language ahead, but I'm not gonna * it because there's no point, because you all know what it means, but if your younger than 15 or something, don't repeat it. Anyway, extra long part this time, enjoy!**_

I never saw this coming

PART III

"Ok, then we'l go with you guys, catch you round, Raffy." they waved goodbye, and on the way to the club, Nathan had explained about the brother situation.

Right, so I guess, he'll be staying with us too?" Blu asked, in the politest way possible.

"Nah, I got my own place, Nathan can stay there with me from now on If you want" Jake suggested.

"I suppose it would be better than staying with Blu tits over here" Nathan said jokingly, Blu smiled at his comment, before he remembered something.

"Erm, Nathan, we forgot about Jewel"

"Aww! Those stupid idiots! They knew I wouldn't be out long!" Jewel decided to find Rafael, maybe he had seen them?

"Two pints of your cheapest larger please" Nathan asked the Lear Macaw behind the bar. She rolled her eyes before turning round and getting Nathans beverage. While she was facing the other way, Nathan took the opportunity to look at her (Hmm, what should I call it? I know!) ass.

When she turned around again he noticed his brother, Jake talking to a Hyacinth Macaw, and got jealous,

'I've got to do something, quick!' He thought.

"Say, how would you feel about having sex with me?" he asked in a casual tone, Blu noticed the scene from afar and sighed after rolling his eyes.

"I would" The barmaid replied, Nathan raised his eyebrows (Or whatever's there).

"I have this thing about having sex with bouffant head wankers" She scoffed as she squared up to him, accidentally knocking the glass she just poured larger into onto the floor, it broke on impact, shattering into hundreds of tiny shards. She stepped back, frustrated.

"Wow, careful! Anyway who you calling bouffant?" Nathan said, slightly annoyed.

"Well your head feathers, they're quite big"

"Well I like to give the ladies something to hold onto" Nathan said smoothly as he swished his head to the side, making his slightly large head feathers wobble.

"That's very thoughtful of you" The barmaid said sarcastically as she leaned on the counter.

"Well I'm a very thoughtful person" Nathan replied in a half whisper.

Their moment was interrupted as a slightly larger Lear Macaw appeared from a door behind the bar.

"What is it with you breaking the glasses?" He said sternly.

"Sorry" Replied the barmaid, in a depressed tone. Nathan looked at him with a face that say's: who does he think he is?

"Clean it up!" the large Lear macaw ordered.

Nathan scoffed, and pointed at him.

"Who's the _cunt?"_

"Oh yeah, Nathan went with them" Rafael explained.

"Ok thanks, Rafael, see you later" Jewel said before flying off.

"Happy to help, amigo!" He called out.

Jewel was lying above the samba club when she heard a lot of shouting and screaming, she recognised Nathans voice.

"Gah! This really hurts!" Nathan said, clutching his beak with his wings, which blood was seeping through.

"Calm down, Nathan, it's just a cut!" Blu advised, but Jake was going crazy.

"What a pussy! I ought to go back in there and kick the shit out of him!"

"Aw, nah, leave him, leave him… leave him," Nathan said as he lowered his wings to reveal a slightly out-of-place beak with a large gash around the outside of it and a bit of running blood. He was very unsteady on his feet too."

"Yeah he's right, Nico will take care of it" Blu explained.

The barmaid from before walked out the back door and joined them.

"You alright? I can't believe he did that! I feel really bad" She admitted.

"Drop by sometime, big pear tree, can't miss it"

"Yeah I'll do that" Nathan replied before the bird walked off.

Blu and Jake stared in amazement at what just happened.

"And that, my brothers, is how you pull women!" he said smugly as he wrapped one wing around Blu and Jake. Blu pushed him playfully before they started to walk off, but stopped as they saw Jewel approaching.

"Oh my god! What the hell happened?" She shouted.

"I got punched, but that doesn't matter, this here is my brother!" Nathan introduced.

"Hi, I'm Jake" he offered Jewel his talon and she shook it lightly.

"Hi, my names Jewel, anyway, what were you playing at, Blu?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, it's just that it's Sheva's last night here so we thought we'd go to the club, you can't blame us, you'd been gone for hours." Blu explained.

"Really? I'd been gone that long?" Jewel asked.

"Yeah… how could you not know?" Sheva asked.

"Err… it doesn't matter, lets just go back, I don't think-" Jewel was cut off by rapid gunshots.

"Hide!" Blu shouted, they all took cover behind some crates, except for Jake who hid under a car.

"Just stay silent!" Blu whispered.

To their horror, the gang firing the guns shot the car Jake was hiding under, it caught alight.

"NO!" Nathan screamed, he attempted to run to the car, but was pulled to the side by the bird in the suit just before it exploded

-.

that's the three parts of chapter 5 over and done with, as for chapter 6, I've nearly finished it, I'm right at the end, but I've got a MASSIVE writers block, so you may be expecting another week long wait, but I will upload it ASAP.

_Press the button below me, you know, the one I'm on top of? Yes, I'm on top of review, so push it._


	8. Fall In Love With Me

**Sorry for the long wait, but here it is, final chapter of the second part of the story, I know it's not long, but I hope you like it!**

**6: Fall In Love With Me**

"Get off me! My brother's in there! My brothers in there!"

Nathan grabbed the bird and pushed him off him, but when he ran to the car, Jakes mangled body lay in pieces underneath it. The cloaked bird flew off, so Jewel decided to follow him.

Jewel stood outside the entrance peering in.

"You coming in?" She heard a voice call. She stepped inside to see Blu.

"Why are you here in this time?" She asked.

"I came back for you." Blu replied steadily.

"Are we… together?" Jewel asked nervously.

"We will be."

"How is that ever gonna work?" Jewel laughed. Blu slowly walked up to her and brushed her head with his wing, like last time, slowly, he replied:

"You fall in love with me" He said as he continued to gently stroke Jewel's face.

"Nathan… I'm, I'm so sorry…" Blu began

"Just leave it Blu" Nathan replied blankly, before he took to the skies, Blu decided it was best not to follow him, he wanted to be alone.

"Come on, Sheva, we'd better get back" Blu suggested.

"Well, to be honest, I better be making my way back…"

"What do you mean?" Blu asked with a confused expression.

"I've got to start making my way home, it's late.""Oh, your… your leaving now huh?" Blu's face turned depressed.

"Yes. I probably wont see you again, but we had a great time. Thank you."

"No, thank you" Blu then pulled her into a hug. He felt her body jerk slightly and she loosened her grip on him, so he pulled away from her and couldn't believe his eyes.

"I don't even know if what your telling me is true" Jewel said in a nervous tone, Blu was listening intently.

"Your saying all these… things. You tell me I fall in love with you… how do I know it happens? You can't do this to me!" Blu just walked up to her and hugged her tight. Jewel pushed her face into his shoulder and breathed in his comforting scent. When they parted, their faces were only a few centimetres apart. They were moving closer and closer until an alarm went off on one of the clocks, making a high pitched noise, Blu walked over and turned off the alarm, the clock read 00:04:59 and was counting down.

"I have to go" He said calmly.

"You touch me like that and then tell me you have to go" Jewel said with a smile.

"There's something I need to do" Blu replied.

"Wait here" Blu turned around and walked behind Jewel, she saw him putting on his suit.

"It's gonna be alright" Blu said, he smiled.

"I should know, I'm from the future" he joked, and with that, he turned around and flew out of the hollow.

"Argh! No, Sheva!" Sheva dropped to the floor in front of Blu with a dagger in the top of her head. He dropped to his knees in front of her and hugged her body. It was then that he heard familiar laughing coming from above him.

"Nigel!"

"Did you really think I'd let it go?"

"No! This can't be happening. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

Blu looked at the large watch strapped around his wing before lifting it up again when he remembered he was in the air. It read 01:13 and was still counting down.

"Shit!" he cursed.

"I'm not gonna make it!"

"I can assure you that it is most certainly happening" Nigel said with a grin, before swooping down and grasping Blu's neck with his talons.

"Now prepare for a cheesy line- any last words?"

Blu remembered everything that had happened those weeks ago, everything this mentally unstable bird had done. He then slowly drew his eyes to the small heap on the ground not so far away that was Sheva's body, they then moved onto Nigel's eyes, this crazy bird had just come out of nowhere.

"Yes" He replied blankly.

"Do what you must to me, catch me, give me to poachers, try to murder me on a plane, even EAT me I don't care. But don't ever, EVER, FUCK, WITH THE PEOPLE I LOVE!" and with that, Blu forced all his might into his wings and rammed Nigel off him. It wasn't necessarily Blu's strength that caused Nigel to fall of Blu, most mostly just the sudden shock. It was then Blu realised Nigel had something in one of his talons.

"What is that" Blu asked, the anger still burning on his face.

"This my friend," Nigel began, with a dark smile as he lifted up the object, it was a needle, with a red liquid inside it, and floating in the red liquid was what looked like a tiny solid object, squirming around.

"Is Patogenos!" He shouted, as he rammed the needle into his neck, laughing hysterically. Blu stepped back in fear and confusion, as Nigel's feathers began falling off one by one.

"What the hell are you doing?" Blu shouted,

"Just give up! Your on your own now, no marmosets, no nothing, what are you gonna gain?"

"I, don't need anyone else! I, have, Patogenos!"

"You've lost it completely!" And just as Blu finished his sentence, Nigel's featherless wings began to lengthen and expand, along with his legs and neck, Blu could see his muscles becoming bigger, and his eyes glowed metallic red as he continued to mutate…

Nathan flapped his wings as hard as he could, he didn't care where they took him, he just wanted to get away. When he stopped and looked around, he realised he was deep in the Amazonian jungle, but a short distance away, he noticed what looked like a metal structure, so he decided to take a look.

He was getting close to the building, when he heard a noise behind him, then darkness took over his vision.

_Well, that's it, I KNOW bringing Nigel back isn't very original, but what I have planned for him is _:)…

_Now except from the Blu Podcast, I'll probably be silent for a little while, but it shouldn't be too long, just while I work on part 3, which moves more into the Patogenos plot, don't worry , I know you have no idea what Patogenos is at the moment, but you will, _

**Nepsotic…**


	9. Special AN

**Special AN: Nepsotic, story info.**

**Right, this is just a bit of info, on future stories, obviously, most of you should know about The Blu Gunderson Podcast, the first episode I'll upload, now I think, hopefully there'll be a new episode up every week, as for the Complicated series, well, I'm not giving away a lot of info on them, except the titles of the stories, so here they are:**

**1. It's Complicated - A bird in a mask, will Blu and Jewel find common ground?**

**2. State Of Decay - Finding Patogenos, deadly parasites, and experimenting on them and the avian body. **

**3. Serenity - Evil experiments, and the final result?: The S-Virus **

**I may do more on the trilogy, (therefore making it a quadrilogy or something (is that a word? (hey, brackets in brackets! Cool huh?))) but I'm not so sure.**

**Anyway, I aim to update this month AT LEAST, but it depends on what my freaking internet decides to do, see ya!**

**Nepsotic…**


End file.
